


Finally Warm

by spareathoughtforlarryandziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Fluff, Louis is very sassy :), M/M, Tumblr Prompt, larry is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spareathoughtforlarryandziam/pseuds/spareathoughtforlarryandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the way the sunset lit the cabin, maybe he was losing it from being so cold, but Harry looked like some kind of angel. </p><p>Well, maybe an angel sent from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing the 25 Days of Christmas Ficlet Challenge on Tumblr. Fics are supposed to be exactly 500 words long.  
> Day 1 Prompt: A snowy train

He reluctantly opened his eyes, as he felt a rush of frigid air enter the compartment. It was _cold_. Even wrapped in about 3 blankets, Louis was cold.

“Harry” he hissed, “shut the goddamned window”. Harry glanced up from his phone “Glad to see your awake and as cheery as ever” he said. Louis just glared. “Oh, dearest sweet husband Harry fucking Styles, would your royal highness please shut the damn window” Louis sarcastically replied. Louis knew what game his husband was playing at and he wasn’t going down without a fight, this was Harry's fault after all. 

Harry slowly got up from his seat and shut the window with a smirk on his face. “Pissy much?” Harry asked, emphasizing the word much. Louis rolled his eyes, “Styles, this is _your_ fault after all”. “Oh please enlighten me, how is this exactly _my_ fault?” Harry asked raising his eyebrows. “ _You_ were the one that insisted we take a train instead of our private jet, _You_ were the one who insisted that this train ride would be _romantic_ and a _joy!_ And yet here _I_ am freezing my ass off!” Louis exclaimed. “Your cute little ass off” Harry responded smirking. “I swear when we get back I want a divorce” Louis muttered sarcastically. Harry put on a fake hurt look, adding his hand to his chest for dramatic effect “But the band? and the fans? and who would tell poor Niall?” Harry replaced the fake look with an overdone smile, “Let's just face it, you love me?” pointing to the ring on his finger.

He looked at his husband, _why the fuck does he always have to be so charming?_ Louis thought. Maybe it was the way the sunset lit the cabin, maybe he was losing it from being so cold, but _Harry looked like some kind of angel, well maybe an angel sent from hell, Louis added_. The train hit a bump, pulling Louis from his thoughts.

Louis threw the blankets of himself, got up and stretched, trying to ignore the pain in his neck whenever he turned his head. He reached up to the shelf and grabbed his laptop, _this train may not have heat, but at least it has wifi_. He turned on his laptop and starts browsing the web, nothing, in particular, just checking shipping on Christmas gifts and other random stuff. He looked at the time, only 2 more hours of this damn cold train. He looks back at Harry and _damn he just looks so warm_.

  
Louis shut his laptop and walks over to Harry, standing in front of him like a child. Harry looks up and smiles, moving over, letting Louis sit next to him. He throws his arm around his smaller husband. Louis relaxes into his side, placing an arm around Harry's stomach and pulling himself closer. He looks outside and sees the snow slowly starting to fall. “Yes, I do love you” Louis mutters softly, slowly drifting off to sleep. _Finally warm_.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated :) I don't write a lot so I hope this is good!
> 
> Follow Me on tumblr! @spareathoughtforlarryandziam


End file.
